


Day 4: Secret Relationship - "Their Secret Love"

by Femslash_writer



Series: Femslash February 2015 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, fight, season 2 episode 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia has been asking her secret lover to train her to fight for a while. After being refused so many times, she finds a way to force Indra to train her. She starts a fight with one of the grounder warriors (as seen in S2E10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Secret Relationship - "Their Secret Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Their Secret Love
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Indra x Octavia
> 
> Prompt(s): Secret Relationship
> 
> Beta: none for the moment
> 
> Warning: none
> 
> Summary: Octavia has been asking her secret lover to train her to fight for a while. After being refused so many times, she finds a way to force Indra to train her. She starts a fight with one of the grounder warriors (as seen in S2E10)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“Fio, give this girl what she wants?” Indra’s veins thrummed to an invisible beat. She knew the inevitability of Octavia’s beating. The girl could be as stubborn as she was sometimes. The grounder was almost surprised that the sky girl had not tried harder earlier to bait one of her warriors into a fight. 

Her face remained stoic, but her insides twisted in betrayal. A part of her already loved the girl and did not want to see her hurt, but a greater part of her wanted her secret lover to prove herself not just to the grounders but to the sky people as well. The girl would go far. Indra had known this for a long time. Now, she wished she had taken the time to train her. She would of course stop Fio from killing her, but the girl might have several broken bones from the beating she was about to take.

Octavia had come to her soon after Finn’s death wishing to be taught the ways of the grounders, but Indra had refused her. The girl was nothing if not persistent. Every private moment they had together was spent pestering the older woman until finally she snapped and pushed her against a wall. There was something in the sky girl’s eyes, maybe it was lust or victory, Indra hadn’t been sure, but she had made the first move pinning her in place and ravishing her there. Her Commander had only a few feet away in the next building. 

Their relationship had only grown from there. Octavia was spunky and liked a little pain with her pleasure, and Indra was finally able to find a release from the pent up tension of war. They were the perfectly imperfect match, but no one knew about them. The grounder had insisted they keep it a secret even from Lincoln and Bellamy, who Octavia had insisted on telling almost immediately. They were her friends. She knew about their secret relationship and wanted to tell them about hers. Indra had refused. She didn’t trust the two men, even if her secret lover acted acted as Lincoln’s fake girlfriend so no one got suspicious of the couple. 

Lincoln had once made the wonderful mistake of kissing Octavia in front of Indra. The warrior woman had waited until late in the night to sneak into her lover’s tent and show her who she really belonged to. 

The older woman sighed before shaking her head of the memories. They would do her no good now. She had to watch her lover fight one of her best warriors. It would be hard, but she would resist the urge to help. The girl had chosen to fight. She would not embarrass her now by assisting and making her look weak.

The two circled each other. Fio flipped his blade around in his hand showing his strength off before slashing the air. He was trying to warn the girl off before he had to hurt her. He may be a savage, but he had some decency.

“Let’s do this,” the sky girl whispered, more for her own benefit than anyone else’s. She made the first move taking a step forward and swinging her blade up and down onto what would have been his shoulder. He easily blocked it. Sword met sword twice more before he grabbed her sword arm and pushed her to the ground. It was something done out of kindness. Indra would never have allowed him to act in such a way with a real warrior. He would be chastised for it later, even if on the inside, she was secretly glad he had done this.

Fio moved to walk away. His hunger had been calling to him for the majority of the day. It was feast time, not play time with the sky people. He had almost made it out of the circle of on lookers when Octavia called out, “You’re going to give up that easily.”

The grounder woman cursed on the inside. Sometimes she hated that her lover never took no for an answer. The girl was incorrigible. “She wants more, give her more,” Indra hissed. The girl would learn not to defy her wishes. She had told her that she could never learn to fight like a warrior, but here she was risking her life to prove otherwise. 

Fio returned to the fight their swords touching a few times before his sword met with the edge of her chest. She easily fell backward when he then hit here in the face with the hilt of his sword. Indra’s foot moved forward, but she kept the rest of her body in check. She would not go to the fallen girl. She must learn on her own. 

The man the sky people look to for guidance moved forward, the one her Commander had accepted as strong. “Indra, stop this.”

She did not listen to him, but instead she encouraged the fight on by hissing in her native tongue, “Finish it.” There was only one way out of this for Octavia, and that was total defeat. 

Fio moved forward to hit her when she was down, but she moved fast getting to her feat. It surprised him momentarily. She took advantage of this and slugged him hard across the face. His feat moved backward, but he quickly regained his stance. The large man glared at the girl hard before landing a meaty fist against her cheek. She fell this time not moving quiet so fast to get up.

Fio had already turned his back on when she willed herself to get up once more. She needed to show her lover that she could handler herself with the best of the warriors. For a moment, the grounder woman’s mask slipped. The corner of her mouth twisted up in almost a half smile. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She schooled her features and watched the fight with what seemed like passivity, but on the inside she was beaming with pride. She had chosen well in what could be a permanent mate. 

Octavia looked at Fio’s smug face wanting nothing more than to rip it apart. Her hand came up on its own meeting his nose. A sickening crunch could be heard as she grunted in pain from the force of the hit. She had broken his noise, and injured her hand.

Fio wiped the blood that had begun to trickle out before blocking her next punch by grabbing her arm and twisting it at a painful angle. The girl went down trying to help her arm into a better position, but only made herself more vulnerable as he kicked her once then twice. The sky people flinched at the brutality. 

The warrior smiled as he walked around the bleeding girl. She was still struggling to get up with each gasping breath. He moved in, grabbing her by the hair. He was going to kill her, and in that moment Indra moved in to stop it. It would look like she was doing the diplomatic thing. However, in truth, she would be doing it to save the woman she was starting to love. 

She grabbed the warrior’s arm and spoke to him in their native tongue. “Enough. Even a fool knows when to surrender.” They both moved back from the gasping girl even though all she wanted to do was tend to the brave girl’s wounds. She let Kane move forward with his men. She would see her again soon when they could be alone; when she could both reprimand and reward her lover for the fight.


End file.
